Forever And Always
by StelenaForLife
Summary: Silas and Amara fanfic. Qetsiyah brings Amara back to the living, hoping that it'll finally get rid of Silas. Will Amara still love Silas? How will everything turn out?


Forever And Always

Elena and Damon were just entering Qetsiyah's home.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I'm bringing Amara back." Qetsiyah said chanting in another language.

"Why would you do that? The point is to kill Silas, SO he can reunite with her, not to bring her back as well." Damon said.

"Damon. Killing Silas will take a lot of work. If I just bring Amara back, he'll be out of your lives for good. Isn't that what you want?" Qetsiyah said. Their suddenly was a bang and the ground started shaking.

"What's happening?" Elena said her eyes widening.

"It's done, she's back." Qetsiyah said.

Suddenly a beautiful, doe-eyed woman stepped through the door.

"Why have you brought me back, Qetsiyah?" Amara said. Her eyes quickly shifted over to Damon and Elena.

"You must be Elena and Damon, I'm Amara." Amara said walking in front of Damon and Elena.

"So, you're the originator of my doppelganger line." Elena said looking at her shadow-self.

"Yes, I am. I'm sure you have many questions for me, but first I have to ask, why have you summoned me?" Amara said walking over to Qetsiyah.

"Isn't that what you wanted? To be reunited with Silas?" Qetsiyah said. Qetsiyah then pulled out her phone typing in a number.

Elena and Damon exchanged confused glances.

"Silas!" Qetsiyah said in a sing-songy voice.

Suddenly, Silas could be heard through the phone.

"What do you want? I'm finally a witch again, so I've gotten what I wanted, I no longer need you for anything." Silas said.

"Well, that's a shame, considering I've got Amara here, and if you don't come over here quickly I will kill her again. This should be good news for you, now that she's back, you won't have to die, and you could just live your lives together normally." Qetsiyah said smirking.

"Amara's dead, you're lying. You killed her, why would you just bring her back?" Silas said confused.

Qetsiyah then started chanting, and Amara fell to the ground in pain. Qetsiyah then staked Amara in the leg.

"SILAS! HELP ME PLEASE!" Amara said yelling.

"I just staked her in the leg, she won't die, I put a spell on her to hold off on the bleeding, but if you don't get here soon Amara will die a slow, painful death."

"Damn it!" Silas said yelling through the phone.

He then hung up the phone.

"You don't have to do this, Amara didn't do anything." Elena said.

"Amara is NOT innocent, she knew of my feelings for Silas, yet she continued to go behind my back with him." Qetsiyah said. "You Petrova doppelgangers are all the same, aren't you?" Qetsiyah said.

"Okay, let's cool it with the drama, besides, you haven't told us why you called us here." Damon said.

"I called ELENA here, the only way that I could have brought Amara back, is to have one of her doppelgangers here." Qetsiyah said.

Amara suddenly started sobbing harder.

"Please, Qetsiyah, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. Just let me go." Amara said through tears.

Elena then rushed over to help Amara, but suddenly was thrown back by a strong force.

"Sorry, but. You can't help her." Qetsiyah said.

Suddenly, Silas busted through the door.

"Silas!" Amara said. Her heart-rate was slowing down.

"Amara, I'm so sorry. Don't die on me again." Silas said. He then pulled the stake out of her leg. He then started chanting in a foreign language, healing her wound.

"Silas! You're here. I missed you." Amara said through tears.

"I missed you too, I love you so much Amara." Silas said taking her into his arms.

"I promise, I'll get you out of here, I'll take you somewhere far away from here, where Qetsiyah or anyone or anything else won't be able to hurt you." Silas said kissing her on the head.

Silas then picked Amara up bridal-style carrying her outside.

Amara then woke up sitting up on the bed.

Silas walked over to her, smiling.

"Good morning." He said stroking her cheek.

Amara then looked at him, her chocolate eyes filled with love.

"Silas, I have a question." Amara said patting her dress down.

"Yes, beautiful?" Silas said, kissing her gently on the lips.

"It's been two thousand years, and you still love me. You still wanted to die to reunite with me.. Why? I'm not worth the wait; I'm just a weak, little, human girl, and you. You're a powerful warlock." Amara said her eyes filling up with tears.

"I love you Amara, you're the love of my life. I told you I'd be yours forever, and I kept that promise." Silas said.

Amara then kissed him passionately.

"I love you too Silas." Amara said.

Silas then wrapped his arms around her.

"Forever and always, my love."


End file.
